


Maybe I could rest beneath your smile

by tigriswolf



Series: meme fics [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Molestation, POV Animal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, hey, hey!” the puppy called up at him, jumping to his feet and dancing around the base of the tree. “Kitty-cat, hey!”</p><p>“Is all that noise necessary?” Kurt replied, stretching out on the branch and flicking his tail.</p><p>The puppy laughed, trying to run up the tree. When he fell backwards, landing in a heap, Kurt laughed, too.</p><p>“I’m Blaine!” he said. “The Anderson-humans adopted me! They’re totally awesome! And they feed me human-food. Kitty-cat, human-food is the <i>best</i>.”</p><p>Kurt sighed, resting his head on his paws. Dogs were exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I could rest beneath your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Maybe I could rest beneath your smile  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Dierks Bentley  
> Warnings: animal AU; a smidge of non-con; so much fluff  
> Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, unrequited and unwanted Karfosky/Kurt  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 1920  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: 
> 
> This is based off a drawing called "Bulldog Dave" done by Muchacha11, the artist formerly known as Prince Muchacha10. The drawing depicts dog!Blaine protecting cat!Kurt from the mean bulldog!Dave. I'd like Kurt to be wandering alone when Dave starts harrassing him; growling/barking, biting at him, and maybe if you could include the animal equivalent of the kiss? Not necessary though, because I'm not even sure what that would be (licking his face?). He picks up Kurt with his teeth, and is about to drop him in the trash when Blaine comes and saves Kurt. Then they fall in love and are very cutesy and fluffy together. For the sake of this prompt, the animals can communicate with each other.

He adopted the Hummel-humans when he was still just a kitten. Katie-human had softer hands and smelled better, but Burt-human cuddled the best.

They named him Kurt. He graced them with his presence and sunbathed on their porch.

0o0

The Anderson-humans moved in during Kurt’s second summer with the Hummel-humans. Burt-human laughed with the Anderson-male-human and Katie-human shared food tips with the Anderson-female-human, and their yappy-puppy chased shadows around their yard.

When the puppy paused to collapse in a sunbeam, Kurt stalked his way to the nearest tree and peered carefully down. One of the shiny birds yelled at him, but Kurt ignored her.

“Hey, hey, hey!” the puppy called up at him, jumping to his feet and dancing around the base of the tree. “Kitty-cat, hey!”

“Is all that noise necessary?” Kurt replied, stretching out on the branch and flicking his tail.

The puppy laughed, trying to run up the tree. When he fell backwards, landing in a heap, Kurt laughed, too.

“I’m Blaine!” he said. “The Anderson-humans adopted me! They’re totally awesome! And they feed me human-food. Kitty-cat, human-food is the _best_.”

Kurt sighed, resting his head on his paws. Dogs were exhausting.

0o0

The puppy yapped and yapped and yapped. Katie-human cooed over him and offered the Anderson-female-human tips on fussy babies. Kurt would’ve been offended, except he was too annoyed at the puppy, who kept yelling, “Kitty-cat, hey! Hey, kitty-cat! Play, play, play!”

Over and over and _over_. Burt-human grumbled and stomped around the house, and didn’t want to cuddle because the puppy interrupted his sleep.

So the second day, Kurt went back to the tree and hissed down at the puppy to stop whining so loudly.

“Play!” the puppy howled.

Kurt studied the puppy with an assessing eye. Kurt was bigger than him, and definitely meaner.

“Do you promise to stop being so loud?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Kurt carefully climbed down, batted Blaine across the nose, and rushed away. After a shocked moment, Blaine followed.

0o0

Of course, Blaine was a puppy. And puppies grew. Anderson-male-human and Anderson-female-human became Greg-human and Maria-human, and Kurt’s Katie-human left her easy job for one that gave her stress and more hours, and Burt-human spent more time away from the house at his own job because the stinky-place where he healed cars needed more room.

The second summer the Anderson-humans and Blaine lived next door, the third summer Kurt was with the Hummel-humans, Kurt spent most of his time in Blaine’s yard. He waited every morning until all the humans were gone, and then he’d lead Blaine to the secret door and they’d explore the block.

Blaine was bigger than Kurt now, nearly twice his size. And he’d keep getting bigger, Kurt knew. But Kurt was still meaner, and Blaine had settled down some from his excitable puppy days.

And Kurt would never _tell_ Blaine, but Blaine totally cuddled better than Burt-human.

0o0  
There were seven houses on the same street as Kurt and Blaine’s. Eight cats and five dogs shared the territory, and most of them were bearable. The Hudson-humans, on the other side of Kurt’s home, had a humongous dog named Finn and a sleek cat named Quinn. Kurt ignored them, mostly. Ever since Finn’s idea of play, from Kurt’s early days with the Hummel-humans, had left him with ruffled fur and _dirt_ all over him, he left them alone. The house just past Blaine’s had three cats: Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes. Mercedes had been Kurt’s go-to companion before Blaine, but now she mostly visited the yellow dog across the road, Sam. Next to Sam, there were two cats: Rachel and Tina. Tina was nice enough, though shy; Rachel was as loud as Blaine had been in the beginning and she never got better. The last house on the street had two dogs and two cats: Puck and Mike were almost as big as Finn, Matt was shyer than Tina, and Artie was missing one of his front legs. He spent most of his time in the house, so Kurt never saw him that much.

The house without dogs or cats had a room full of nothing but birds; Kurt had watched through the window for days at a time. The two most talkative had actually rested on the ledge inside the window and chatted at him a few times, so he knew more about warblers than he’d ever wanted to. Blaine liked them, though.

And then there was Dave. His home-territory was between Rachel’s and Puck’s. He wasn’t as tall as Finn, the tallest dog Kurt had ever seen, but he was wider.

On their very first tour of the territory, Kurt told Blaine to avoid Dave whenever possible. He was dangerous. He’d nearly ripped Kurt’s leg off, the only time Kurt ever went in his yard. And he watched Kurt, every time Kurt walked across the fence or roof. Watched him, and licked his lips.

Kurt didn’t tell Blaine that, though.

0o0

Blaine kept growing, until he was bigger than Puck, Sam, and Mike, but hadn’t quite reached Finn’s height or Dave’s width. When winter rolled around and it snowed, instead of staying inside like he had both previous winters, he snuck into the Anderson-human’s house and snuggled with Blaine.

Katie-human and Maria-human kept cooing about it. Burt-human shook his head and Greg-human snickered into his hand. Kurt ignored them all and buried his face in the ruff of Blaine’s shoulder.

0o0

It was raining the morning Maria-human loaded Blaine into the car and drove away. Blaine had grumbled about a visit to the stinky-cold place and nuzzled Kurt goodbye, tongue lolling out as he hopped into the back.

Everyone else was in their houses that morning. But Burt-human was at work, and Katie-human was shouting into her phone about a problem at the office, and Kurt didn’t want to mope around missing Blaine.

He waited for a slight break in the rain and then climbed out the fence to jump onto the Anderson-human’s roof, and he went for a walk.

It started raining harder while he was jumping from Rachel’s house to a tree in Dave’s yard. He hit the branch, clawing for a grip, and it snapped. He landed on his feet, of course, but it _hurt_ , so he sat down quickly and tried to twist, examine his back leg. But even moving that much hurt.

And then he heard Dave: “Hey, puss, what you doin’ here?”

Oh, no.  
Kurt snarled at him, attempted to back away, and collapsed. He’d broken something in the fall, and he was wet and cold, and now Dave was standing over him, sniffing at his neck. Kurt slashed at him with all his front claws, but Dave just dodged and laughed.

“I’ve missed you, puss,” Dave said, leaning down again, nosing at Kurt until he fell back, underbelly on full display. Kurt whimpered, trying to roll into a ball and protect himself, but he just hurt _so much_.

And then Dave licked him across the face. Nibbled at his neck. And it was still raining, and Kurt was soaked to the bone, and now Dave was licking at his belly and chuffing a low laugh.

Kurt hadn’t been this scared since before he was Kurt, back when he was a kitten Burt-human found on the highway.

“Please, Dave,” he whined, trying to roll away again. “Stop.”

Howling filled the air. Blaine, calling for Kurt. Puck and Mike took up the howl, telling everyone that Kurt was in Dave’s yard—and he smelled terrified. Sam joined in, yelling to be let out, but no humans were home. It was the middle of the day.

“Blaine!” Maria-human shouted. “Blaine, come back! Heel! Stop!”

Dave was focused on Kurt. Blaine knew all the secret ways into and out of yards, because Kurt hadn’t thought to hide them. He’d told Blaine everything he knew.

And Blaine ran into Dave at full speed, snarling like Kurt had never heard him.

“Blaine!” Maria-human screamed. And then, “Oh, fuck, _Kurt_. Katie!”

0o0

Kurt never remembered much past that. He spent some time at the stinky-cold place and the stinky-cold-humans put something on his back leg so that he couldn’t move it. His humans yelled at the Karofsky-humans, Rachel told him later. A lot of yelling.

Mercedes came over and curled up next to him in the sunlight. After a nap, she helped him bathe, to wash away the stench of the stinky-cold place. She explained that Blaine would be by later, after a strange-human finished examining him.

He and Dave had nearly torn each other apart, she whispered. And Dave had bitten Maria-human. He’d backed off, though, the moment he realized a human was there, but strange-humans were involved now, and Blaine couldn’t come until they were done.

“I want Blaine,” Kurt cried into Mercedes’ fluffy belly. “I want him _right now_.”

“I know, boo,” Mercedes purred, gently licking his shoulder. “Just soak up the sun. He’ll be here soon.”

0o0

Kurt woke up to Burt-human’s hands carefully lifting him, relocating him to a pillow. “Hush, boy,” he said, and that was when Kurt realized Blaine was darting around Burt-human’s legs, whining. “Just a minute, kiddo,” Burt-human said, but his voice was as gentle as his hands.

The moment Kurt was on the pillow, Blaine settled on the floor beside him, his head next to Kurt’s, and he said, “You’re okay, right, Kurt? You’re safe, and you’re okay, and you’re not ever leaving the house again, because there are dangerous dogs out there, and they’ll hurt you, and you’re broken, Kurt, the humans had to put you back together, and I couldn’t rip out Dave’s throat because Maria-human was there, and _Kurt_.”

He had to stop to breathe, and he was panting, the force of his chest actually shifting Kurt’s pillow. He was frantic. Kurt had never seen him like that before.

“ _Blaine_ ,” he said. Blaine blinked at him with those big brown eyes and lowered his ears. “Blaine,” Kurt said again. “I’ll heal. And I’ll be on the roofs and up the trees again.” He nuzzled against Blaine, purring, and Blaine sighed.

“I was just… you didn’t _see_ , Kurt. And I can’t—I can’t forget. You weren’t moving. You were just crumpled on the ground, and Dave’s so big, and I couldn’t…” He tapered off, scooting in as close as possible, and then he murmured, “Can I kiss you, Kurt?”

For just a moment, Kurt was back in Dave’s yard, and it was raining, and Dave’s tongue was on him, and Dave was laughing.

But then Kurt remembered a yappy puppy, and cuddles in the sun, and he whispered, “Yes.”

Blaine nuzzled his neck, then gently licked his face, and it was nothing like Dave at all.  
0o0

All the neighborhood cats were in Kurt’s backyard the day the stinky-cold human took the thing off his leg. After their humans were all gone, Quinn went for Finn, Mercedes for Sam, and Matt for Mike and Puck.

“Good to see you movin’ around again, little dude,” Puck told him, and Sam added, “I’d’ve torn Dave’s throat out, if Sara-human had let me out.”

Kurt said, “Thank you all, but please, Dave’s in enough trouble. I just…” He shivered. “I’ll go completely around his territory from now on.”

“Now,” Rachel said, “we should tell Kurt our plans.”

Looking at Mercedes, Kurt asked, “Should I be worried?”

She giggled. Blaine flopped down next to Kurt, licked his shoulder, and promised, “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
